Green Friends Trio… And Iraq
by Fellest
Summary: Iran always thought he was alone, until Syria and Lybia appeared. Since that fateful war, they've been as close as Prussia, France and Spain are. Also staring OC!Iraq and OC!Kurdistan. Mentions of America and England: not for pro-Iraqi War readers!


Greeni Friends Trio… And Iraq

**WARNING: The timeline is a little off. I only noticed it towards the end (when I was looking up about Afghanistan), but I decided to leave some of the things in there. I'll explain later on why I've kept it like this!  
**

_While he was in power, George Bush claimed that Iran, North Korea and Iraq were the Axis of Evil. Later on, Syria, Libya and Cuba were added due to their involvement with Iran. Three of those happen to be _close friends._ This is what they thought of his comments…_

Iran looked over at the Westerners: fat, white face pricks they are. Behind him were Syria and Libya. The Syrian was watching his friend intently, from his place at the desk: they had become _very_ close since the seventies. Iran had promised to help get Syria's little brother (Golan Heightsii) back, and so far, he had tried to keep his promise. But even with Iran's mutual views on Israel, the rest of the Middle East still were weary of him.iii

Libya was sitting across from Syria, head down in indifference. Despite helping the two out during the Iran-Iraq war in the seventies, and now having similar views on the West, he was still very cold.iv Though, to be truthful, he was pretty much cold to everyone; the fact he showed an interest in these two was quite a surprise.

Iran returned to his seat at the top of the table. He tapped his finger onto the desk and said, "I don't know what to do. Any ideas?"

Libya stayed quiet. Syria was deep in thought. He finally came up with, "I can only think to sneak things into you. North Korea will help us—"v

"Yes, but the UN (and Saudi Bloody Arabia)vi are keeping a close eye on us all," explained Libya, not looking up once. His dark shades made it hard to know what he was thinking, but it didn't matter, as long as he was contributed every so often.

They looked down the other end of the table, to where a shaking Iraq was sitting. Poor Iraq: he wasn't a bad country; he just had a lot on conflicts… with everyone! He also got a lot of migraines with all the conflicts going on within him. Some times, he wondered if it was worth all the trouble of being a nation. He missed the days when he use to be Mesopotamia, at least back then people didn't pick on him. He could tell that Iran thought the same, back in the days when he was the Persian Empire.vii

He bit his lip and said, "I- I don't know… How… How could America do this to me…"viii

The young man burst into tears, his head falling onto the table, his arms wrapping around it. Libya groaned and said, "He's no help: What about drawing attention _away_ from us. I heard Bush wants to go after Venezuela…"ix

"I'm a little more concerned about England and his _current_ boss, Blair." Explained Iran: he cleared his throat and continued, "He seems obsessed about Israel at the moment. If it continues, we may have a problem. I can't allow Britain to get anymore involved then he already is!"x

"It's all his fault!" They all looked over at Iraq: His tear-stained face was red now, as well, eyes burning with rage. "It's England's fault I'm like this: he broke me up, leaving me with a whole bunch of clans that hate each other. Why couldn't Europe LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're right!" Syria slammed his hands onto the table and rose up. He breathed in and exclaimed, "He was the one that gave Palestine to Israel! Then he let that bastard take my little brother- Allahxi, he'll PAY!"

Iran nodded, saying to himself. "I still think he sent in paratroopers to try and rig _my_ election."xii

Libya stayed silent for a moment: England wasn't of any concern to him, but he did like irritating the West (Why else you he side with Iran during _that_ war) and he liked getting involved in conflicts, so he said, "This Britain fellow is bad, yes? He will pay dearly for causing everyone so much pain."

The other three nodded. They all sat in contemplated. Syria asked, "Well, it's all well and good to say we despise someone, but we need a plan; a course of action."

"I agree, and with the Western World watching us all the time, we can't do anything," sighed Iran.

"What a bunch of hypocrites they are: How is us having nukes any different from them" gritted Libya.xiii

Iraq groaned in annoyance. "And you know what the worst part is?" The three looked over at him. "They think I have WEAPONS! They said they HAD to invade me cause I had nukes and stuff! For Allah: THEY GAVE THEM TO ME!" He savagely scratched his head with his hands.xiv

This was quite a time for them. They've stirred up more attention now then even during Muhammad's crusades through Eurasia. Now, even _they_ didn't know whether to support the terrorist groups or not. This reminded Iran of his little brother: Afghanistan, who was still hanging around Pakistan.xv Iran had been trying to help his brother best he can, but it didn't help that he was always hanging around _that guy_ all the time.xvi And then they had America; why couldn't he just mind his own business! For Allah salamxvii, please… Guide us to what to do…

He heard a creak behind him. Iran turned to see his other brother, Kurdistanxviii, walk in. He (as always) seemed very tired, with many wholes in his clothes, and cuts and bruisers everywhere. With a great stutter, he said, "Bro- brother… Tur- tur- Turkey: he says; he asks… um—"

"Spit it out!"

The Kurd flinched. Breathing in, so that he could rush through this, he said, "He- he wants to know what you're doing?!"

The four _nations_ looked at each other. Syria got up and walked towards his cousin. Groaning, he shoved the Kurd and asked, "Tell him to bugger off back to Europe; we have problems of our own."xix

"But he said—"

"Brother," Iran stood up and faced Kurdistan. "Go back home, or something."

"Why should I: he told me to ask you—"

"Shut-up!" Once, again, they all looked over at Iraq's sudden outburst. Kurdistan stood still in terror. Iraq stalked over to the Kurd. Only a centimetre apart now, he grabbed hold of his cousin and said, "Look, cousin: I'm sick of this, I'll just take you back to my place while the others come up with a plan." He then grabbed the Kurd's arm and started pulling him out of the room.

"Brother: I hate you!" exclaimed Kurdistan, as the last of his appearance left.

Iran and Syria looked at each other and laughed. They were both mean to the Kurd, but that was nothing like when Iraq got pissed about something. Libya merely shrugged: he wasn't involved in their civil wars, so this meant nothing to him.xx

They returned to their seats, still snickering to each other. Iran's mention of his elections reminded Syria of someone else's. The Syrian asked, "So, your little brother, Afghan, he had an election earlier… How's that going?"xxi

Iran thought: he then came to the conclusion, "I think… I think he'll be okay. We both must watch over our little brother's, best we can, and to re-claim them from those who have taken them from us…"

Syria nodded.

_End Note:_

_Yeah, I wrote yet ANOTHER one shot instead of continuing my other stories. I think it's been a slow week for some of us, hasn't it. That, and I haven't been very motivated much lately. I need to wake up earlier of a day (since school's done for the year)._

_Anyway… I'm getting too into the Middle East lately, and I wanted to write one about Iran's and Syria's relationship, since they're such close countries… now anyway. Once again, this is chock full of facts, so you may have to bear with me._

_Also, you can tell that the time line is out of date because I start off insulting Bush and Blair [bush was kicked out at the beginning of the year, and Blair last year], but then I go on to talk about the Iranian and Afghan elections [which actually took place in the middle and end of the year]. I could go and change it, but I wanted these four to complain about Blair's interest in Israel, but I also wanted to go on about the elections (since I thought the thing with the paratroopers was funny ^_^) _

_I might do one about Kurdistan or Saudi Arabia next time…_

_And now, for the facts:_

i Yup, we start with the title this time! In the early 70's, Iran went through a revolution, kicking out it's aristocracy and replaced them with the Ayatollah. Ever since then, Green (I think) represents freedom and change in Iran. I think it's a similar thing with Ireland too.

ii Golan Heights is an area that use to belong to Syria. However, during the Six Day War, GH was acquired by Isreal (as well as West Bank from Jordan). Since then, Israel and Syrian relations have been VERY strained.

iii Iran has always been a distant country, even with it's fellow Muslim countries. This is because Persian's are Shi'a Muslim, while the rest are Sunni Muslim [Kinda like Catholic's vs Protestants sort of thing]. But during the Iran-Iraq War, Syria was one of the VERY few countries to side with Iran. The only Western country to side with him was North Korea (though I think Russia like Iran too). I'm not sure if it's just because Syria's current boss is Shi'a or if the whole country supports Iran, I don't know, but the governments are close.

iv Libya is the other Muslim country that supported Iran during the Iran-Iraq war. He, himself, had sort of a revolt/change in government. Because of this, the Western World has also deeded Libya as a dictatorship. I have this feeling that the only reason why he joined forces with Iran was to piss off America and that ^_^

v A couple of months ago, an Australian ship was intercepted just off the coast of Saudi Arabia. It was shown to weapon and such from North Korea. It's assumed that the ship was going to Iran, supplying them with illegal contents!

vi The UN currently has zones and restrictions on the Axis of Evil countries. Saudi Arabia, though not part of the UN, is still close to the Western World: plus, he doesn't trust Iran very much :P

vii I actually feel really sorry for Iraq. After the first world war, Mesopotamia and the Ottoman Empire were divided up into smaller countries (such as Iraq, Palestine and Syria). Instead of creating a country for each tribe (Assyrians, Kurds, Armenians, etcetera…) they were divided into area's and Russia, Britain and France were given different one's to look after. Iraq had different tribes and religions in it [Kurds, Shi'a, Sunni, Bahá'ís, Loyalist, etcetera…] and because they were all different, they all attacked each other. And then the American's (yes, the American's did this!) put in Saddam Hussein to bring about some stability in the region, and made everything all worse. Iraq is currently one of the most beaten up countries because of all these factors. So yeah, now you know WHY I feel sorry for him…

viii After the Iraqi's kicked out the king that Britain had given them (since they were under British control after WWI), the American's were afraid of a revolt in that region, so they sent in a guns man to kill off whoever the person the people put in charge. The gunman was Saddam Hussein. Instead, he missed and was taken out of the country till everything settled down. Then he was shipped back in, by the West, to help control the Iraqi's. Of cause, power got to his head and he ran a muck, so the yanks (and half the world it seemed) had to go in and get him out. It took them fifteen years, but they got there…

ix During the 90's and 00's, Venezuela became the new Cuba when its government took over control of the country, with Hugo Chávez as its leader. During the last month's of Bush's regime (I think), they decided to turn some of their attention of this South American country, trying to distract everyone from Iraq I think.

x Palestine/Israel was under the control of the British after WWI. And Britain is the one responsible for giving the Jew's (what is now known as) Israel. Because of this (I think) Blair is known to be quite _involved_ with the problem's that are going on there. He is currently the British escort to the Middle East.

xi You probably know who Allah is, especially if you're reading this, but this is the Arabic name for God. He's technically the same as the one in Jewish and Christian religions, just with a different name.

xii Yeah, earlier this year, Iran had it's election, with Mahmoud Amadinejad winning the Presidency for the second time. For some reason, the Ayatollah of Iran claimed that Brown sent in paratroopers (or something) to rig the election, or some crap like that. This has something to do with the riots that proceeded the election. Anyway, I thought it was funny, so I plopped it in there!

xiii Hopefully self explanatory!

xiv Once again, poor Iraq get's into trouble because of the Western World. During the Iran-Iraq War, Saddam was supplied with weapons and stuff by other countries [Saudi Arabia, Britain, France, Italy, Singapore, most of the Middle East it seemed…]. So basically, any weapons Iraq DID have would be because the West GAVE THEM TO HIM!

xv Pakistan has very close relations with Afghanistan. Yeah, they were the one's who helped train the Taliban, and are (apparently) now hiding Al-Qaeda. Not the best of circumstances, but still friendship.

xvi Iran and Pakistan's relations are cold at best. Iran is currently trying to help get rid of the Taliban and help rebuild Afghan ever since the US invasion. I've also designed Afghanistan as Iran little brother because they have very close ties. I think Afghan use to be part of the Persian Empire, or where Aryan (Despite popular belief, Aryan's are actually either Indian or Persian, and not Viking. Yeah, I thought it was strange too…) back in the past. I'm just guessing because Afghani's speak Persian, which is an Iranian language. Wikipedia's too complicated for me :P

xvii Salam means 'Peace' in Arabic.

xviii Kurdistan is an area that resides within the boarders of Iran, Iraq, Turkey and Syria. They're a separate tribe of people who want to become their own nation. Because of this, they are often (severely) bullied by these countries. Because it is thought that Kurds originated from the old Persian tribes, I made him Iran's brother, with Turkey, Syria and Iraq as his cousins.

xix Turkey is often shunted by other Muslim countries, due to his part in Europe. This also makes him one of the most diplomatic countries in this area. The other being Egypt.

xx Out of the four countries, Iraq has been known to treat the Kurdish people the WORSE. Especially during Saddam's reign, when he ordered his forces to bomb the shit out of Kurdish houses. They are a repressed race, with much of its culture banned in all four countries that hold it; even it's language is restricted!

xxi November found the end of the year long elections in Afghanistan, with it's original leader coming back into power. There's lots of suspicion on it, since one of its candidates (Abdullah Abdullah, lols it's a real name) dropped out last month, leaving Hamid Karzai to retake his Presidency.

*sigh* That took forever. Remind me NOT to do another historical/cultural story for a while!


End file.
